The Hunger Games Of Vera Zorro
by Animagus of a Doe
Summary: We all know that Foxface made it to the final 5 in Katniss's first Hunger Games, But what happened to her in there? This is her story, from her reaping to her death. Not sure about the rating yet, so T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Hunger Games or any characters mentioned in them, I only own my storyline and the characters I come up with.**

**If you read this and enjoy it, please review, so I know if I should continue with it.**

Vera had always been smart, _too_ smart for 15 in most people's opinion, her parents shunned her, only feeding her and allowing her to live in their home. Her brother was a little better, he taught her more about electricity, power and energy than her books or teachers ever could. He teased her by calling her his 'little fox', though she had seen less and less of him this year, what with him turning 19, getting engaged and beginning work for the capitol. His fiancé, Marie hated her for her cleverness, foxlike beauty and cunning, her brother always would choose her side in arguments, appologising later by saying he wanted to stay in her good books as she was letting him out of most of the weding plans and he wanted it to stay that way.

So that was how Marie found Vera on the morning of the reaping for the 74th Hunger Games, nervous, brushing her red waves back and getting herself dressed in a simple, knee length green dress, and praying not to be picked for the Games, ever!

"Here let me finish off your hair," Marie offered reaching for the brush and a couple of bobby pins,

"Why, I thought you hated me?" Vera said, handing her the brush and pins,

"I did, until I realized something, we're going to be sisters in a few short weeks, and I think that we should be closer for then. Done. what do you think?"

"I love it! Simple yet it shows off my sharp features, thank-you, and I agree, we should be closer, but can we continue this bonding later, I have to get to the reaping, NOW!"

"OH MY GOD! Let's go!'

"And the female tribute for district 5 is, Vera Zorro!"

Vera froze, those where the words that she had been having nightmares about since her 12th birthday, the words she had hoped to never hear, the words every teen and their parents feared, and they were the words that would probably start her last few hours of her life in her home of district 5.

Somehow, through these distressed thoughts, she made her way onto the stage and watched as the other tribute of district 5 for that year was chosen, Bradley Anguis, a stocky boy who she knew was a bit dim, _he won't last the first day, I'd bet, then again so mightn't I ,_ Vera thought, they shook hands before being ushered in to their cities government/train station building, 'to wait for family and friends to come and wish them luck', _more like say good-bye, _Vera internally corrected. First through the doors to her were her parents, "Good luck, and make us, and the district, proud," Vera's always blunt father stated, almost emotionlessly, her mother just nodded before each giving her a stiff hug and leaving, second in where her brother, Todd, and Marie, "you _have to_ come back to me, little fox, I need you!" Todd started totally distressed, before breaking down into tears, "yes, _please,_ Vera, we only just became friends, and I _really_ want you as my maid of honor at my wedding, you are to special to loose, use your brains and you should make it through." Marie continued whilst comforting the still sobbing Todd, just then the guards burst in and took them away, "Don't forget, your smarter than them, and come back to us!" were Marie's parting words for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, just a quick note, for both Vera/Marie conversations they were cut short, the first by lateness for the reaping, the second by the peacekeepers.**

**I don't own the Hunger Games, any of the characters or any moments mentioned in either the movie or the book.**

The train ride to the capitol was quick, with their mentor giving them obvious little tips, like not to trust anyone too much, they could easily just stab you in the back, and to find fresh water as a first priority, or something to the like anyway, Vera tuned him out after the first few seconds, most of what he said was clear to her, or could be ignored in most circumstances. The last few minutes of the trip were spent in silence as Vera and Bradley took in the magnificent sights of the capitol, as soon as the train stopped, they were ushered into a lift that took them up to the fifth floor, their only instructions they were given before they were left alone where to stay on that floor and to be ready for their stylists by midday, in half an hour.

After a quick nap, the prep team arrived; she swear they came with the sole purpose of torturing her, pulling out her bodily hair and tying her hair back into a bun, and making up her face, blah!

Around 3 hours later, her stylist walked in, without speaking to her he yanked a glittery silver dress, that did nothing for her looks, I might add, over her head and strapping a glittery silver moon thing around her face, he then carefully pulled her into the elevator to wait for the district 4 carriage to be ready.

The next few hours where a blur, the only thing that stuck in her mind was the amazing costume of the tributes of district 12, the fire was so real, and the thought of _even though all these officials keep wishing us a happy hunger games, do they realize that the only districts that enjoy them are 1,2 and? Do they understand that for most of our districts it just means another two innocent lives lost and another two families in morning?_

The next day was the first day of training, and Vera woke up to see an outfit sitting in her room that was obviously made to move and fight in. As soon as Vera and the other tributes assembled, one of the instructors moved to the front of the group and gave an obviously well-rehearsed speech about how in a week 23 of them would be dead, and how even though most of them would want to move straight to the fighting stations they shouldn't ignore the survival, camouflage or trapping stations.

Vera decided to hide the extent of her intelligence from everyone, even the game makers, and went over to study at the edible plants and berries, knowing that she knows very little about these things, after reading the provided books for several minutes Vera decided to instead observe the other tributes, to see what they could each do and try to work out who would last longest, and who had what skills in which areas. By lunch Vera had noticed the following things:

The tributes from 1 and 2 were fighters, but would not last long if left to find their own food or rely on their survival skills

Both tributes of 1,2,3,4,6,7,8,9,10, Bradley, and the large male of 11 where all likely to join the bloodbath at the cornucopia and all of them (except 1, 2, female from 6, female from 8, female from 10, the large male from 11) where going to be killed in the bloodbath at the beginning, and that the female from 10 was likely to be killed either that night or the next day.

The little girl from 11 was going to surprise everyone and stay alive for at least a couple of days, if not a week

And that although the tributes of 12 might not look like much, they were both hiding hidden talents, as she had seen the boy looking at the heavy objects and wanting to through them, he was stronger than the careers thought, and the girl kept looking longingly at the archery range, she was a shooter, and they were obviously both smart if they were avoiding showing the careers their best skills, however, the archery range is not the only thing being looked at longingly by one of them, Vera was sure that Peeta liked Katniss, and whether or not she realized it, Katniss liked Peeta too.

_They might just win this thing, if they don't do anything stupid,_ Vera thought to herself as she nibbled at her salad,_ and I don't think I would mind so much if they did, as long as the careers don't, I'm happy enough, but, if they take-out the careers, I could have a shot at winning too._

The next day was the Day of Judgment, the day the Gamemakers decided on their training scores, the day where sponsors would decide on whether or not they were worthy of their money and support.

Vera waited with the other tributes, trying to decide on what her strategy was, whether to show the extent of her intellect or not. Finally she decided to show them her progression with the things she had practiced, but to keep her full potential a secret, so that the careers, who were waiting impatiently at the front of the line, would underestimate her, _I only want to aim for a 5 or 6, I should be able to get supplies in the arena anyway, and assuming that I live past the first day I can get sponsors then._

Vera entered the training room and headed to the trap making area first, she tied a simple trap of rope, then she went over to the dummies, they were fairly heavy so she just pushed it onto its side and rolled it to her trap, when she got it over there she placed it onto its feet and shuffled it into the trap, she then made a big show of not being able to get it out before bowing and leaving the room. _There, let them make of that what they will, there is no going back from this plan now._

That night, the training scores were announced, Vera received a 5. Her mentor ranted on about how he couldn't do much with that, but Vera spent the whole lecture smiling to herself, her plan had succeeded, for better or for worse, she had a middle to low range score, and even better, she was now easily overlooked.

The next night was the interviews, so Vera spent the whole day being plucked and beautified for the capitols cameras, or being instructed on how to act for her interview.

"_**and district 5's, Vera Zorro" **__that's my cue, _Vera thinks as she on, _I have to remember, vague and mysterious, I have to act like I know that I can outsmart everyone and win, with out letting on that that's my strategy. _She played her part perfectly, and even began to seriously believe that she might actually win this thing.

**Thanks to everybody that reviewed. I hope you liked this chapter, it's longer than the last one, for those of you who thought that it was too short.**

**A HAPPY BIRTHDAY shout out to Beaufale!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the long wait, had a serious case of writers block. **

**I don't own The Hunger Games.**

**Read and Review please.**

Sitting in her room the night before the games began was Vera. She was trying, so far unsuccessfully, to calm herself down enough to go to sleep, _well let's give up on that and just review what I am going to do in the arena._ She decided that the smartest thing to do would be to avoid the bloodbath all together and just run straight for the nearest form of cover to hide in, then, if she lived past the first day, to decide then if she wanted to form an alliance or not. After calming herself with strategy, she fell asleep quickly.

Waking up the next day, she was petrified with fear of the thought that she could possibly be dead within the next four hours. She dressed in a haze and could barely eat any breakfast. After choking down a piece of toast, Vera was dragged up onto the roof where a hover craft was waiting to take her to the arena with the other tributes, she was glad that they injected the tracker into her arm while she was still frozen to the ladder, it hurt like anything!

When she arrived in her waiting room, she immediately looked around to see if there was anything in there that was of any use to her, there wasn't. _"Sixty seconds until count down" _at that call Vera stepped onto her disk ready to be lifted into the arena, _well, here goes._

After being raised into the arena and looking around Vera decided to run immediately into the forest.

_5, 4,3,2,1, Let the 74th Hunger Games Begin._

**Sorry about it being such a short chapter, it's just a filler. Please review and tell me whether or not you want Vera to watch the bloodbath.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And then…..**

Vera ran, fast, but not far, just to the edge of the forest, _better to see what everyone can do, and then when the careers go 'hunting', I can steal some food._

The first one dead was the boy from 9, he had a knife thrown in his back by Clove, who immediately threw a knife at Katniss of 12, but she caught it on her backpack, _I knew he would die and that 12 would do better than they usually do. _After that the blood flowed like a river that was escaped by few, both from 1, both from 2, the boy of 3, the girls of 6 and 8 the girl of 10 the both of 11 and the both of 12, almost exactly as Vera had predicted.

Vera watched as the careers and the boys of 3 and 12 cut and sliced their way to the cornucopia and killed everyone who got in their way, setting up camp there whilst the boy of 3, Tom she thought his name was, dug up all the bombs before fiddling with them and resetting them around their supplies, and drawing a cross on where to step for the others so that they wouldn't be blown sky high.

_Idiot, you just showed me how to get your supplies._ Vera immediately ran towards their stack to get a small amount, enough to survive but not enough to be noticed, of food from their pile when they went 'hunting', just leaving the district 3 boy to guard the food, _a few apples, some dried meat and 3 liters of water, just enough._

She returned to her watch point, a clump of bushes opposite the careers camp to the lake, and watched, observing everything, the way Tom sat and brushed his fringe back from his eyes before sitting in the entrance of his tent and falling asleep, _Idiot, do you want to be killed?_

Vera decided to go looking for other competitors, to find out what they knew, and to learn from them. She walked until just after the sun went down and continued to walk, until she saw smoke and light from a fire about 200 meters in front of her, _That will be the girl from 10, idiot, you'll get yourself killed within the hour, and me, I'd better go, NOW!_ Vera ran as she heard the self-confident, almost maniacal laughs of the Careers, the 10 girl wasn't as smart, she stood up and grabbed a small knife, as though to fight them, or to get them to let her in their pack for her idiotic bravery, _you're dead, idiot._

She ran away for about 200 meters, before she heard something, a sort of rustling in a willow tree to her left, she looked up, in a fork around half way up she saw an outline of a female figure in a sleeping bag, creeping along to a near-by bush, she hid to watch the girl and what happened when the careers arrived.

When the careers appeared bellow her, they both received a shock to see who else was with them, the boy from 12, Vera had to stop herself from crying out, and the girl, Katniss of 12 as I could now see, almost rolled out of her sleeping bag, and was suspended upside down from the tree held in by only a belt.

The careers appeared to have an argument before Peeta of 12 walked off. A cannon went off about 3 seconds after he returned. The careers ran off, and a few minutes later, so did I, close enough to be able to track them, but far enough away so that I could not be heard under any circumstances.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the wait, I really have no excuse at all except writers block, If anyone's still reading this, please send me a review and tell me who's perspective you want next, I'm thinking about maybe next doing a series of one-shots on the deaths that you don't hear about (though not the bloodbath because there wouldn't really be much to talk about in them), so yeah give me your opinion on that too. Enjoy…**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from the hunger games, anything that you recognize is not mine.**

I continued to follow the careers for a couple more hours before heading back to the clump of bushes I dubbed as my base camp, occasionally sneaking out to steal more food, though I noticed I was losing a lot of weight, too much, if these games didn't end soon I would starve to death. Deciding to change tactics after the careers stock pile is destroyed, foraging for food that I remember to be safe from the Training Center, avoiding the ones that I was doubtful about, though realizing that with every passing death that my chances of winning where decreasing, rather than increasing, as everyone left was a fighter and I could barely through a punch.

During the storms I sheltered in the back of the cornicopia, the district 2 male had gone off in search of the district 11 male, probably just assuming that he was the bigger threat, idiot, the 12 girl had the bow and could kill both of them before they could touch her, and she had something to fight for, her district partner, easily making her a bigger threat.

I needed to find another food source, soon, or I would die of starvation, so when the feast was announced, I decided to follow the 12 girl, as she would probably have more food than any of the others, so when the table rose, I quickly dodged out of the cornicopia, grabbed my bag and hid on the edges of the forest, waiting for her to get her bag and go, I followed her back to her cave then hid near the entrance until they left to get more food, by now deciding that I had no chance of winning, wanting to die by my own hand rather than another tributes, or the capitol. So I spent the night trying to figure out a way to die that would appear to be accidental yet that O could do myself. Following the 12 pair the next day I saw my opportunity present its self, when the boy was picking berries that I knew to be deadly, yet he obviously didn't, I kenw that the capitol would count it as his kill, yet I would know better, swallowing the berries my last though was _"enjoy your wedding"_.

**So that's the end, yeah I know its short, but I just couldn't make it any longer without crying, and I know that the book said that she didn't know that the berries where deadly, but I always thought that she was too smart not to have memorized all of the poisonous foods in training, and, being as smart as she was, I always believed that she would have realized that in a fight with any of the remaining tributes she would have lost and died. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
